1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact tool holder for receiving different tools of various functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tool holders often receive tools of the same function such that the users must prepare several tool holders for tools of different functions. Although tool holders for receiving different tools of a certain number of different functions have been proposed, the tool holders are relatively bulky and thus inconvenient to use and carry. More particularly, detachment or access of the tools is difficult and use of the tools is inconvenient. This greatly limits the utility of the tools and the tool holders. In addition, the tool holders usually have complicated structures and thus have a high cost in manufacture and assembly and have a high malfunction rate. The present invention is intended to provide an improved tool holder to solve the above problems.